


【澜巍r18】暗示默许（15/206）

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 澜巍
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: ※※※※※处长赵云澜x教授沈巍，已交往，r18注意内含：sex暗示（吐烟圈）、怀孕暗示简单粗暴的一篇所以没什么更多的了私设鬼族无论男女都能生（操熟了就能生了。赵处有事办案子，没事办♂教授，人生赢家您已加载【赵处安慰沈教授.avi】100%※※※※※





	【澜巍r18】暗示默许（15/206）

**Author's Note:**

> ※※※※※
> 
> 处长赵云澜x教授沈巍，已交往，r18注意
> 
> 内含：sex暗示（吐烟圈）、怀孕暗示
> 
> 简单粗暴的一篇所以没什么更多的了
> 
> 私设鬼族无论男女都能生（操熟了就能生了。
> 
> 赵处有事办案子，没事办♂教授，人生赢家
> 
> 您已加载【赵处安慰沈教授.avi】100%
> 
> ※※※※※

赵处长一奔三的大男人，活是没活明白，看倒是看的透透的。

赵处长爱烟爱酒爱美人，用他的话来说就是，“美人在怀谁不想呢？好酒谁不喜欢呢？烟谁不想享受呢？”没毛病了。

赵云澜抽烟抽的凶，有时候案子堆在一起连轴转，大半夜的也不喝咖啡，抽烟，什么软中华黄鹤楼荷花抽个遍，一晚上能抽个大半包。

在沈巍强制性让他戒烟之后，赵云澜这才收了柜子里几十条压箱底的烟，拿着沈教授倾情提供自制的牛轧糖的棒棒糖叼着，倒也像是那么回事。

但终究还没法克制，有时候腻到不行还是一支烟的事。

沈巍回到家时，赵云澜正在沙发上靠着，电视里不知播着什么乱七八糟的综艺节目，里面的人动辄笑成一团的傻样让他直皱眉，当然也不止因为这个皱眉——

赵云澜嘴里还咬着根点着了的烟。

“赵云澜！”沈巍有些气急，却又不知该怎么说。管多了他怕好不容易安稳的家又没了，可赵云澜总不在意自己的身体也是不行的。

赵云澜睁开双眼站了起来，抱着沈巍哄他：“沈教授，没事，啊，就抽一根，放心吧……小巍？”

他的话原本还抱有安慰而特意做出的调侃上扬的语调，此刻却沉默下来。

沈巍在发抖。

“吸烟伤内脏器官，赵云澜我是学生物的，也懂医学……”沈巍自己逐渐消沉下来，“云澜你可以不听我的，我理应也没有资格干涉昆仑君想做的事，但是，云澜，你的身体会很难受的。”

又来了。赵云澜在心底叹气，沈巍总是觉得自己配不上昆仑君，配不上他赵云澜，如今竟说出“没有资格”这种话了，还真是……

他的大宝贝啊。怎么这么招人疼。

“沈巍，小巍，宝贝儿，媳妇儿，”赵云澜让沈巍直视自己，“宝贝儿，你理所应当。”

你理所应当站在我身边，理所应当的和我度过千年万年。

沈巍自认为自己生为鬼王，纵使再怎么伪装出一副如玉君子的形象也无法掩盖卑劣的本性，因此在这段感情中格外的谨慎小心，却不曾想过赵云澜，昆仑君是怎么想的。

赵云澜一手夹着烟吸了一口，转头冲着沈教授脸上吐出烟雾，熏红了沈巍的脸：“宝贝儿，来吧。”

一手伸到沈巍身上解开衬衫纽扣。沈巍默许了他的动作，合上双眼任由赵云澜动作，挤出一句微弱的不能再微弱的话：“云澜……回房间……”

好，回房间。

赵云澜把沈巍压在床上，两人的衣服已经被他用能量解开了，此时在床上坦诚相对，剩了半只的烟早已不知落在何处，零星崩出火花，最终熄灭干净。

“呜……”沈巍低声喘息着，赵云澜这人性癖爱好很多，却也不会造成伤害，只是羞耻的像平日清高如沈巍这样的人是受不住的。

仅一个润滑，赵云澜几乎烧红了沈巍全身的皮肤，乳尖泛着绯色，后穴被润滑剂填入后又被手指按摩揉捏，本就是鬼族的沈巍已经几乎按捺不住情欲。

“云澜……”沈巍一双大眼睛中充满水雾，迷蒙看不清楚，只知道下意识的向最信任的人撒娇讨饶，却不知道这样的暧昧却是最为诱人。

而显然把沈巍逼到这份上的赵云澜不是什么柳下惠。

“小嵬，别咬嘴唇，叫出来，”赵云澜故意贴近他的耳朵，用厚嘴唇去摩擦沈巍的耳垂，“我喜欢听。”

沈巍“呜呜”的含糊叫出声，从耳朵红透了半张脸，又因为一个称呼而颤抖，更是害羞和激动。

仿佛回到了万年前，自己还是个什么都不懂心比天高的小鬼王，屁颠屁颠的跟在昆仑君身后，满心满意全是这人。

“小巍……”赵云澜的话说的含糊，沈巍也就姑且认为是这么叫的了，自己开始无意识的夹紧双腿互相摩擦挤压。

“云澜……”沈巍克制着自己不要往赵云澜的身下扑要矜持，可本性淫荡的鬼族的身体又岂是一个前戏就能满足的？

赵云澜当然知道沈巍在挣扎什么，实际上在之前的夜晚他也发现了沈巍，持续性欲求不满和习惯性矜持自敛，就是耐操。

不但耐操，还欠操。在赵云澜眼里沈巍平日里整一行走的颤声娇*可动的伊|安|婷*，西装三件套只让赵云澜想给他扯下来狠狠地压在地上操。

妈的。

赵云澜把沈巍翻了个身，平日里单手拿斩魂刀的人此时连赵云澜的脖颈都揽不住，颤抖着胳膊趴在软榻上，手指攥紧了褥子。

“唔……”沈巍被激的仰起头，浑身上下白嫩的皮肤因羞耻而变红，赵云澜进入的很深，却刮着那一点直直冲了进去，沈巍大腿哆嗦着，根本架不住哪怕只是插入。

赵云澜拍了拍沈教授的屁股，看着他下意识晃了晃屁股，就抬手又打了一巴掌，这下沈巍控制住了，没有跟着赵云澜的动作摇晃。

“真好啊，小巍。”赵云澜感叹着，抱着他的腰开始不停的抽插，每一下都插进最深处，差点顶到那里时却又全部退了出来，这么吊的沈巍眼泪止都止不住，哭着骂赵云澜你个混蛋。

总之是爽到了。

赵云澜不再犹豫，动作变得粗暴，比起刚刚温和的软磨，此刻他的动作完全配得上“禽兽”二字，只把沈巍操的哀哀直叫，呜咽声哭泣声呻吟声掺在一起，听的赵云澜却是越来越硬，沈巍哭的也就越来越惨。

到最后，沈巍忍受不住向前爬，却还没移动太多就被赵云澜拽了回来，后穴直直坐到底，性器顶进最深处，沈巍这才意识到，鬼族和人不同，鬼族无论男女都可生育，只不过是男性需要被操的失去本能的防备意识才能打开内腔子宫。

“不要……”沈巍怕了，开始夹紧双腿，后穴也跟着收缩，夹的赵云澜那叫一个爽。

“乖。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *颤声娇：宋朝一种春药
> 
> *伊|安|婷：国内一个润滑剂品牌
> 
> 这里兮九，叫我九九就好。
> 
> 写的不好将就着看吧
> 
> 我要困死了
> 
> 后续应该是孕期play
> 
> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
